Short Sonic Stories :3
by pokemonpuck
Summary: These are just a few short stories I have written. They are Sonic the Hedgehog. They will contain violence and I'm in the middle of working on them. If you enjoy them, please comment some ideas and favorite! It will be rated T just for safety, just for the violence and gore there will be in these. Happy Thanksgiving! Pokemonpuck
1. Opening

**Okay, So I was bored. I wanted… excitement. I had an Idea to just make random little stories, that contained suspence and hurt/comfort. Please excuse me for any grammar mistakes. Happy Thanksgiving for any of you that celebrate it!**

**ENJOY!**

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES WILL BE ONE DIFFERENT PAGES, EACH PAGE A NEW STORY. THIS IS LIKE… THE COVER. PLEASE, COMMENT OR FAVORITE THIS IF YOU LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, NOR ANY FAN PAIRINGS. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN AROUND, FOR THIS WILL CONTAIN FIGHTING, BLOOD, AND GORE. SOME I MIGHT CHANGE THE SENARIO AROUND FROM CERTAIN SONIC EPISODES FROM SONIC SATAM AND SONIC X.**

**Special thanks to Dib07 for making such A-M-A-Z-I-N-G Sonic fan fictions. This goes out to you!**


	2. First Story: Fun Comes With Blood

**First Story; **

**Fun Comes With Blood**

Sonic ran through the woods, the Doctor right on his tail. Sonic smiled, as he knew that this would be fun, like it always was. He sped up, weaving out of the way of trees and bushes that could snag his legs. He entered a clearing, and skidded to a stop, turning around.

"Yo, Eggman! You're getting slower! Why is that? You really need to stop with the robots and make yourself a treadmill! Maybe you'll become as fast as me!" Sonic stuck his tongue out and put his hand up to his face, making a mocking-like face.

"Take a look, Sonic. My newest creation will take you down easily. You won't be so fast anymore, rodent!" the doctor slammed his index finger down on a purple button, control panel glowing.

"In your dreams!" Sonic left in a blue blur, laughing at how the doctor really though he could take him down. There was a bang, and Sonic was sent backwards after smashing into something metal.

Sonic rubbed his head, now a pounding headache flowing through his veins. Standing up, he was upper-cut in the chin and was sent flying upwards, and then smashed back into the ground by powerful hands. Shaking in pain, the cobalt hedgehog stood regretfully, and came face to face with Metal.

Metal had an all new design. Six spines instead of the regular three. His eyes were lifeless and crimson red, a sign of hatred and anger. He was taller, and a muscular metal frame. His hands were strong enough to squeeze the life out of a mouse without even trying.

"What's this, Eggman? Couldn't resist me for one second, could you?" Sonic jumped to go into a spin-dash, but he was just thrown off in the opposite direction.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. It will take fifty of you to defeat the new and improved Metal Sonic. I'm afrain unless you want to die, surrender to me and come with me." The doctor was shining his knuckles on his signature red jacket, smiling evilly.

"Pttf. In your dreams. I'll just call in some back up!" Sonic raised his hand to his mouth, and let out an ear piercing whistle. It could have been heard for miles.

Metal bolted up to Sonic, and soon they were face-to-face, arms pumping to knock the other down. Sonic growled deep and threatening. Metal just let out a computer ring tone, programed as if to growl back.

In about ten minutes, Sonic's "back up" arrived. Amy jumped down from a tree, hammer raised, and bringing it down on Metal, smashed his head. But it only left a dent.

Knuckles worked from underground, vibrations telling him where Metal and Sonic were, feet pounding on the earth. Knuckles would pop up, and punch metal in the back with all he had, but the metal body just wouldn't break.

Tails used the X Tornado, bullets invading Eggman's.

By this point, Sonic was exhausted. His friends were his spirit, driving him to keep going. Gathering adrenaline, he pulled into a spin-dash, this time making a hit on Metal, and driving him into a tree. Clouds of dirt puffed up, and Sonic staggered out, coughing dirt out of his lungs. Amy dropped her hammer, and ran to help the hedgehog. Sonic was just about to fall into her arms, when metal arms grabbed him by the throat, choking him and keeping need air away.

Red eyes glowed of Metal as he escaped the dirt, the tree tipped over on an angle. Sonic struggled, claws digging into his neck, blood trickling down. Amy was shocked. Together, her and Knuckles pounded Metal, hoping to break Sonic free.

Sonic bared fangs, trying his best to get air. He started to see black spots in his vision, and he knew he was losing. He tried biting Metals fingers, but to no avail.

"I would advise you stop. Metal can snap the brat's neck in a millisecond. All I have to do is send him the receiver." The doctor laughed as Sonic went limp, head tilted back and ears flat against his head.

"No! We have to save him! He is our friend! He would save us, so we have to save him!: Amy screeched, hammer now on fire. Knuckles hands were flying, and managing to break into Metal's body. Tails was giving Knuckles directions though his wrist watch, telling him what wire to rip out. But that all stopped.

_**A sinister snap was all that it took for time to stop.**_

Sonic screamed, blood flowing freely from his mouth, eyes crossed in excruciating pain. Hands franticly trying to find use.

Knuckles covered his ears with his hands, Amy covering her mouth, eyes diluted. Metal dropped Sonic on the ground, who was spazzing out, head not moving, but arms flailing. After about five minutes, he went limp, eyes blank and face no expression, blood still gushing from his mouth freely.

Amy and Knuckles collapsed, and tails landed his plain and ran out to them, tears streaming down his face.

Metal gathered the not moving Sonic in his arms, and then flew to Dr. Eggman's ship, the ship flying off in the crimson red sunset.

"SONIC!"

Is Sonic still alive? What will happen to the witnesses of the gruesome battle? What will Tails do now that his brother was gone? What is Eggman planning?

**I might consider making this into an actual fan fiction, though I'm not sure. If this short story gets enough comments and reviews, I will consider it. Be on the lookout for book #2!**

**Words: 895**


End file.
